


The Quick and Dirty

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [1]
Category: Castle, James Bond (Craig movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Pegging, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 57
Words: 21,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I figure instead of posting a million less than 1k word drabbles, I'll post them all in one chapter work.<br/>Multiple pairings, mostly destiel, multiple kinks.<br/>Each chapter will have the pairing, summary will warn for kinks, etc.</p><p>(Mostly Supernatural, but there will sometimes be other fandoms. Crossovers too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean/Cas - cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - cuddling

They are arguing again and Castiel can not stand it. He cannot stand how Dean’s tense from his eyes to his toes. The way his charge is tearing at the skin around his nails, chewing on them like all his worries will go away.

He has his own problems but watching Dean like this is a reminder of how much Dean hides to focus on others.

With no warning he moves forward, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s waist, pulling him back to the bed. The human puts up a good fight - ‘the fuck Cas? Let me go!’ - all elbows and limbs as the angel tries to settle him. They are not fighting any more, that is what matters.

He buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in and smiling as Dean relaxes a little. Deft fingers move through his hair and Cas smiles wider at that, wings cocooning around them protectively even though he knows Dean can not see them.

The other can feel them though, settling into Cas’ hold with eyes closed, only giving a nod of acknowledgement when Sam mentions going to get food. Completely lost in the feeling of being wrapped in each other.

Though at one point Cas gives a huff of annoyance when Dean whines about how chick-flicky this is.


	2. Dean/Cas - rough sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - rough sex, sub!dean

“I’m going to fill you up and fuck you until you can barely remember your name, let alone walk.” It’s all he can hear past the stars in his eyes as he’s shoved face first against the wall, feeling his pants being pushed down roughly as the angel feels him up.

He feels like a fish out of water, gasping for air and moaning low in his throat rutting his hips back against the others. “Ca-ah!” he can’t form a coherent word too stunned as he feels two cool fingers slip inside of him, the angel being all too rough with him. He’s not going to complain though, it feels nice. Losing all control and being played with like some limp rag doll.

“I know you can do more than that Dean…I’ve heard you sing before. The way you scream while impaled on someone’s cock. Show me.” Cas’ breath is hot in his ear and all he can do is let out a whimper, pressing his forehead to the wall, his hands on either side of him, giving him some kind of balance.

“Cas…fuck…please…” He can sob brokenly as he keeps rocking back into the fingers. Three now stretching him wide and making him squirm. “Fuck…”

A fourth teases along his cheeks before they pull out and Cas turns him around. In one rough sweep of his arm his buckle is pulled from his dress pants. The next, it’s unbuckled and his cock is pulled from his boxers.

Dean grabs hold of his tie, pulling Cas in for a rough, possessive kiss as Cas’ hands move to explore him once more. Feeling him thoroughly.

“You look so good like this. You’ll look better once I’m done with you…” it’s a throaty growl and in moments Dean’s lifted off the ground, legs wrapped around Cas as he’s pushed back against the wall again. Cas’ lips are on his throat, biting down as Cas moves in to grind against him, cock pressed along Dean’s crack teasing his hole.

Gritting his teeth Dean hissed, “stop teasing and just fuck me already.” His fingers curled in Cas’ hair, tugging on it roughly earning a bite along his neck.

His demands were met as the head pushed against his entrance, eliciting a low moan. Cas held him still, controlling the pace so Dean could not rock down and fill himself more. He could only sit still and whine, nails scraping along Cas’ scalp as the angel pushed in and out of him slowly. Torturous in his pace.

“Cas…”

“I know what you want Dean. And you know what I want. Sing.” He thrusts up hard, grinning against Dean’s neck as the hunter screamed.

All he can see is stars as he arches his back, out of breath. The pace picks up and he cannot control his moans and cries, writhing in the angels arms and continually trying to push down against the others length. Begging him.

“Sound so beautiful…” chapped lips move along his jaw and with a kiss he comes apart, his release spilling over them and messing up Dean’s clothes - Sam is going to bitch about it later but this was worth it. Worth the fact that he was probably not going to be able to move.

Once Cas comes, filling him to the brim, he’ll think that it will be worth the fact that he can feel Cas inside him like this.


	3. Dean/Benny - blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Benny - blood drinking, handjobs

Dean’s throat was bare and bloody from the attack. His hand ached from being squeezed, and every inch of him hurt but the monster was dead and there Benny was, just looking at him. He could tell what the vampire was thinking and he struggled to move. To get up and go clean himself but fuck did it hurt.

Closing his eyes he rested there for a moment, muttering a low, “give me a minute.”

Before the minute was up he had another vampire on top of him. This time something more pleasant. A new ache filled him and he was about to shove Benny off. Tell him to go. He did not need this pent up frustration. It was enough that he was already hard.

It took some work to not let out a low keen. Especially as the other leaned in close, sniffing at his neck. Blood, right. And Benny was a vampire. He was dangling a steak before a starving hound and he should have expected this to happen.

Though he did not regret it. A shudder went through him as Benny licked at the wound, mewling as he felt the others lips cover his neck, sucking at the blood. Lapping at his skin and cleaning him up in a way that was so wrong but felt to right. Honestly if he had known it would turn him on this much he would have suggested it sooner.

He made it evident to Benny just how much he liked it, bucking up against the vampire as he bit his lip. The others hips grinded down against his own, giving the friction he was looking for. “Benny…Benny oh fuck…” One of the vampires hands slipped into his pants, stroking his cock and Dean saw stars.

No pain just the feeling of Benny drinking from him, and that strong calloused hand stroking his cock masterfully. He clutched at the man’s shoulders, nails digging in as he buried his face against whatever part of Benny he could. All he could really do was whimper and keep bucking into that hand because oh fuck it felt so good. “Benny-” it was a drawn out, muffled whine signalling that he was close to coming. Humping more and more urgently into the others hand.

A low cry was the only warning before he covered the inside of his pants and Benny’s hand with come. They looked at each other in a daze before Benny offered his hand to Dean to clean up. “Think you can handle my problem for me, kitten?” he smirked as Dean hummed around the one finger in his mouth.

The hunter’s eyes were half lidded, hands working at Benny’s pants. “Oh I know I can.”


	4. Dean/Cas - Ode To Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post 8.08, wet dreams and cockblocking Sam

That night, after Cas leaves, Dean dreams.

It’s not of purgatory, hell, or any other nightmare his mind can conjure. Nothing like that. Instead it is the feeling of stubble rubbing across the skin of his cheek. A body much like his own awkwardly fumbling to climb on top him.

A knee spreading his own and blue eyes staring into his own as hands that had just earlier lifted an anvil gently pushing down the mattress on either side of Dean’s head. The angels gaze is searching his own, noses touching as his breath ghosts across Dean’s face.

Both of them are uncertain, he can feel how tense Cas is, how he is shaking. The hunter can not help but tremble in response, not knowing what to think or feel. He closes his eyes for a second before pushing up to press his lips to Cas’. Enjoying the feel of chapped lips on his own and how they part eagerly for Dean.

How Castiel makes an almost broken, needing sound in answer. His fingers move through Dean’s hair, tugging at the short strands sharply making the human cry out. He is arching up under Cas, both of them tearing at each other. Tugging at clothing and kissing hungrily like the other was the very air they breathed and they needed it like a drug.

Calloused fingers on his skin are all he can feel after that, breathing harshly as he writhes on the bed. Small noises keep forming as he feels those fingers tracing along his inner thigh, teasing at his hole and he just wants to yell at him to just do it.

Just do it already.

Before he can Cas moves up, looking him in the eye as he takes his face in one hand, “you know I lo-“

In an instant he is pulled from his dream, Sam shaking him awake.

“Dean? Dean! Are you okay?!” shooting up in the bed Dean stares ahead for a moment before shooting a glare in the direction of his concerned brother.

“Dude. What the hell?”

“You were making strange noises I thought -…You were having a wet dream weren’t you?” he makes a face at that, looking repulsed.

“Slutty angel too. Seriously.” Rolling his eyes he moves to get out of bed so he can handle his problem in the bathroom. “How long was I out?”

“Four hours. You should go back to sleep. It’ll be another three till daylight, and I’m still pretty beat.”

“We’re warriors. We can live.”

He ignores the look from his brother as he moves into the bathroom, not wanting to admit that he worries the next time he falls asleep it will not be quite as pleasant as that.

Somewhere far off, back where they left him, Castiel was daydreaming of him and Dean circling a ballroom floor as they awkwardly danced to ‘Ode to Joy’.


	5. Dean/Cas - kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - kitty!Dean

What is sitting before the angel is something that honestly he was never prepared for. Green slitted eyes stare up at him with a very much human face but - it is the ears that catch his attention right away.

Gone are the human ones of his fathers creation and atop his head sit two triangular ears, twitching. Behind the hunter is a long tail swishing on the ground.

More importantly is the sound thrumming from Dean’s chest and throat area.

It was -

…It was like Dean was purring.

“Dean…What happened?” he does not know if Dean can really understand him still, or remembers but he has to try at least.

Dean moves in closer, headbutting the angels chest and purring even more loudly, his tail moving wildly behind him. Loving. This amount of affection is not something Castiel is expecting, or even used to. Though it is not unwanted. “I-I Dean?!”

He reaches out to catch the cat-man as Dean crawls into his lap, lapping at the stubble of Cas’ jaw. “Mnnn…witch…got me. Sam’s out. Fuck you smell good…” It is all Cas seems to get out of the hunter before Dean is just a big ball of purring and cuddles again.


	6. Dean/Cas - sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - Cas coaxing Dean to sleep with cuddles

Since returning from purgatory Castiel has noticed a few things. One that it’s difficult to get Dean to settle down just to sleep. He keeps fidgeting, or playing on his laptop, and it upsets the angel.

Sam will sleep soundly, lulled into a false comfort that Dean will settle on his own. The angel knows he won’t though.

Pushing into the hunter’s space he takes the laptop from him, setting it on the table. He ignores Dean’s hushed protests as he begins to work the other out of his clothes, down to something more comfortable. Even if he would have to lay down himself, he would get the hunter to go to sleep.

Father above Dean could be a pain.

He kept tugging at the hunter’s jeans, even as Dean kicked at him, “Cas?! Cas what the hell are you doing?” it comes out as a hushed hiss, looking frantically over at Sam before back to the angel who successfully had the other down to his underwear.

A brow is cocked at the sight of the pink, satin, lacy panties but he makes no comment. He just pushes Dean back onto the bed before stripping down to his own underwear. With that done he crawls into bed behind Dean. A little wrestling occurs, the hunter likely mistaking what Cas’ intentions are but he settles with a pout as the angel holds him to his chest, kissing his forehead.

“You’re an ass…” his fingers trace over the scarring on Cas’ chest as the other smiles against the skin of his forehead.

“Hush. I had to get you to sleep somehow. We both know you need it. So just get comfortable. I will be here in the morning.”

Then within the circle of Cas’ arms Dean rolls around to find some place he was comfy. Cas was not surprised it was facing Sam but at least it left Dean curled with his back against the angels chest, easing into a light sleep.


	7. Dean/Cas - mid air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - Cas holding Dean up and fucking up into him

It is weird how someone smaller than him can hold him so easily. Both of them clutching at each other like two people lost out at sea, surprisingly strong arms suspending him above ground.

It does not help with the feeling of Cas’ arousal pushing in and out of him, not even giving Dean a chance to coherently think. The angels hips keep snapping upwards, holding Dean just right. He does not even need to push Dean back against a wall to make this work, just claiming the hunter there. Right there in the middle of the room, still have dressed while most of Dean’s clothes are strewn about the room. Body bare to the cool air of the motel.

“Cah-!” it is a half baked attempt at moaning the others name right as Cas thrusts upwards again, eyes focused on his charges, never leaving him. He licks his lips, a wicked smile tugging at them before pushing up again, and again leaving Dean to just cry out and moan weakly until he is coming over Cas’ chest.


	8. Dean/Cas - doctor doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas, mentions of past Dean/Victor
> 
> Pediatrician!Dean, Cop!Cas
> 
> Warnings for blood, bullet wounds.

“I don’t even know how you managed this…I don’t even know if I want to know how you managed this!” The tone is scolding but fond nonetheless. Dr. Winchester dug into Officer Novak’s shoulder with his tweesers, ignoring the blood as he tried to dig out the bullet.

More, he tried to ignore Castiel’s ever present gaze. Like he was peering into Dean’s soul, piecing a puzzle together. One Dean did not know he wanted put together.

He was still trying to get over Victor’s death. Getting with another authority figure? He did not know if he could handle it.

Only a hiss left the officer’s lips as he finally worked it out of him, dropping it in the pan next to them. He could see Cas’ hand flexing, before the injured arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

“You seem tense Doc.” No comment on the earlier scolding, just playful flirting. Taking the arm from around his waist, he set Cas’ hand down on the hospital bed.

“Can you blame me? You got shot! This is the second time this month!” It is taking everything in him to control his temper. He can not blow up now, not when he has to be back in the children’s ward soon.

A low sigh leaves Castiel, watching Dean move to get the equipment to stitch the wound back together. “I know. But I told you, we’re working on taking down a big drug ring, I’ll be dealing with this shit until it’s all dealt with.”

“Why can’t the drugs unit handle it?” He feels like a child throwing a tantrum but somehow Cas has wormed his way into Dean’s heart and he can’t bare the thought of losing him. Not like he lost Victor.

“They are. But they only have so many guys they can send in. Me, some others, and SWAT are handling this. I like this as much as you do, Dean. But we’re saving lives here. Even uncovering some human trafficking groups while we’re at it.”

Dean’s staring a hole into Cas’ shoulder and with his good arm the officer reaches out to cup Dean’s face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. It has the doctor going tense, eyes wide before leaning into it. Every inch of him is telling him to run, get someone on this. He has taken enough risks with his heart.

But his heart tells him to stay.

“Just come out of this alive…” He breathes against the others lips once the kiss is broken.

“I’ll do my best.” Cas smiles a little mischievously in return.

He then lets out a pained cry as Dean jabs the needle into his shoulder, trying not to cover that spot with his good hand. “That’s for being a jerk.”

“Assbutt!”


	9. Dean/Cas - Layers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - fingering, light bondage, sub!Dean

During his time on earth Castiel had learned many things about Dean Winchester. Yes he knew a lot about him already having seen into his soul but the human was like a puzzle within a puzzle. There were many layers to him. One time they had joked that Dean was like an onion and you had to pull away each layer to learn more about just who Dean was.

The seraph would not deny that.

Even when their relationship was brought to a new more intimate level Castiel felt he was still learning about who Dean was. Just how the human thought. How he felt.

He was still peeling layer after layer away and each brought new surprises.

Some things about Dean could only be learned in the most intimate of environments through. It did not take long to learn that the hunter loved to be thrown down on all fours and taken like an animal until his muscles were aching and raw. Thrust into the bedding or the carpet (where ever they were) and used.

He did not like using Dean, nor did he like the concept of abusing him, but his charge seemed to enjoy it.

Over time he learned new tactics. How to manipulate the others body until the fountain of profanities coming from those cherry lips became incoherent and Dean was just a limp mess in Cas’ arms, eyes rolled back with ecstasy.

Dean liked it rough. He liked it when it hurt, when they were both covered with bruises, scratches, and bloody after. While Cas loved to make Dean happy, some part of it felt hollow. Like Dean was only doing this because he felt this was what he deserved. He knew there was a tender part of him, a part that longed to be taken care of and held.

Loved.

There was a part inside Dean that could take care of others, he knew it was there whenever the hunter was worshipping Castiel’s body. So why could it not come out now…? Why could he not accept the seraph wanting to return it.

The answer was simple; Dean did not feel he deserved it.

Just knowing this made the angel want to cry, cupping his love’s face while he slept wishing he could pull together the broken pieces of his soul. Anything to make him the happy human he should be.

One night he surprises Dean while Sam is out (Castiel told him prior to not return until the ‘coast was clear’ unless he wanted to see his brother naked). Covering the hunter’s eyes he slowly undresses him, covering the freckled skin with kisses as Dean questions what is about to happen.

“Cas…? What’s going on? Come on man,” he reaches up to remove the blindfold but the seraph stops him, binding his hands as well.

“I figure it was time someone showed you the love and care you so deserve…” it is a promise murmured against Dean’s skin, but one nonetheless.

Moving him to the bed he uses his grace to hold Dean’s bound hands above his head, lapping at one peaked nipple as he does so. Coarse war worn hands move over soft, scarred skin. He traces patterns in the hunter’s freckles, pressing kisses as he listens closely to how hoarse the others breath becomes. How his hips buck up for more, a small suppressed moan building in Dean’s throat. Like he does not want to admit how the gentle treatment is working on him.

How he is enjoying the way Cas presses kisses to the inside of his thighs, working him open with fingers, tongue, grace and lube found in the bedside table. Taking Dean deep into his throat until the hunter is moaning loudly and with abaddon. He is writhing on the bed, making weak noises of pleasure as the seraph keeps teasing him. Eyes following every movement the hunter makes and reacting as he needs.

Thumbs brush along the cleft of Dean’s ass, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks more, moaning around the length inside his mouth. The vibrations send a sensation up Dean’s spine that has the hunter bucking into Cas’ mouth, begging for him. For more.

“Cah…Cas please…” so much better than the profanities and blaspheme the seraph is used to (though he does not mind it to be fair). Smiling around the shaft, he keeps fingering Dean open, four inside of him. He knows the hunter is read, they both do, this is more for show. Reminding Dean that he can be taken care of, as much as he watches over others.

Something the angel revels in showing him.

In moments he is covering Dean with his own body, lifting the others legs to wrap around his waist as he looks into the hunter’s face. In a swift movement he has both the blindfold and bindings removed.

Soon after he is pushing inside, not wanting the moment ruined. He knows Dean will curse him out, but that can come after. For now he wants to relish in the low throaty moans coming from his charges mouth. How he wraps his arms around the angels neck, throwing his head back and arching his back. His entire body thrown into the act, writhing under Cas with reckless abaddon.

Even with Dean’s eyes closed Cas cannot help but stare into them. At the hunter’s face as it contorts with ecstasy. The way he almost grimaces as he gets close to climax before relaxing as he comes, his body tensing then relaxing in Cas’ arms.

He falls back onto the bed, a mess of sweat and come with the angel still seated inside him. Completely sated and looking all too pleased as he strokes one of Castiel’s cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss that has them both breathless.

“You know…if you wanted to do that, you could have just asked.” Dean’s eyes are focused on Cas’ as he brushes a thumb over chapped lips that part to suck at the appendage.

Humming in agreement the angel nods, “true…but would you have agreed to it? This is the most content I’ve seen you in a long time, Dean…”

Nothing is said in return. He only looks away, and for a moment Castiel fears he will recoil in on himself.

Then, as if fighting that need Dean wraps his arms around Cas and pulls him in close, head resting against the angels chest. Clinging to him like a scared child.

In that instant Cas swore another layer had been peeled away.


	10. Dean/Cas/Sam/Benny - A good dicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas/Sam/Benny (Dean/Cas, Dean/Sam, Dean/Benny)
> 
> Mpreg, 4somes, double penetration, sub/bottom!Dean

They are surrounding him. All hands, and head, touching all over his body until he can not take it anymore and he is begging them. Begging for more of it, for their cocks, and their come. For release which seems so far off.

It does not help that they are caressing his swollen, pregnant belly reverently as well through all this, laying kisses over his sweat drenched skin. Licking and lapping, doing whatever they can to drive him insane with lust. It is a regular thing but Dean can not help but feel like this is new.

Especially when he is pulled into Sam’s lap, back pressed to his brother’s chest feeling the heavy weight of Sam’s cock between his leg. Both his brother and Castiel are working at holding his legs parted as he squirms, teasing his already lubed up and stretched hole. Murmuring promises of filling him up and making him feel so good. It is almost too much to where his moans of their names become an incoherent mantra. Feeling Sam push in first, stretching him wide with his monster cock that has Dean’s eyes rolling back in his head.

Next it is Castiel, stretching him even more soothing him with gentle kisses until Benny moves over. With fingers gently brushing through the hunter’s hair he tugs at the mess pulling his head back before working the pregnant hunter’s lips open wide with his cock. The head brushing along Dean’s lips until they part, taking the vampire’s length in eagerly, sucking on it like it were the very thing keeping him alive.

He barely knows what to do with himself, speared on Cas and Sam, bouncing in their laps as they keep covering him in kisses. One of his own hands wrap around Benny’s length as he not-so-innocently looks up into the vampire’s eyes, hollowing out his cheeks to give more suction.

A low slutty moan leaves him, muffled by the cock in his mouth as he reaches between the mass of bodies to stroke his own cock. It is only with some difficulty reaching around his swollen belly but it works and he cries out coming between them, spilling over his hand and Cas’ hips.

He should feel dirty, hell he does but fuck if he will let his mind ruin this moment because once he is filled with all their come all three of them pull him down and surround him with warmth and love.

That is what this is all about after all. Making Dean the center of attention and showing him just how much they love and adore him. So even if it is all ‘chick flick’-y, Dean lets them wrap themselves around him and cuddle up tight until the hunter falls asleep, dreaming of the day his baby will be brought into the world.

Only matter is which one of the three is the Father.


	11. Dean/Cas - panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - panty!kink, cock rings, orgasm denial, buttplugs, semi-public humiliation

Someone is going to pay for teaching Cas to be this kinky, unfortunately that someone is likely himself. Paying for it is exactly what he was doing, bent over the sink in the men’s washroom of the diner, trying to catch his breath as the plug inside him pressed against something that had him close to bending over.

Close to keening with need as he rocked his hips.

The plug was harnessed in place, covered with satin panties that brushed against his cock and almost had him coming right there. Emphasis on almost as Cas knew well enough about the limits of human stamina and placed a ring around the base of his aching cock to keep him from letting off too early.

Biting his lip he held in a moan, head thrown back as he tried to control himself. Only a little longer and he could have Cas pumping inside him - again.

Shifting he let out a noise as the come that was still inside him from this morning squished around inside. The toy pressing against his prostate once more threatening to make him moan loudly.

Thank fuck they did not have a case today or Dean was going to kill someone. He only hoped Sam did not find out.


	12. Dean/Cas - crowding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - sub!dean

The angel has him crowded against a wall, pressed up tight, red faced and refusing to look away. He could fight back, Castiel knows Dean would if he wanted to, push the angel away and tell him to stop invading his personal space. Tell him to go away, that he does not want this kind of attention, deny it like always.

The thing is, they both know Dean wants this. That he will lay himself bare and cry out Castiel’s name when he is alone and touching himself to thoughts of the angel. That he will arch up as he presses fingers into himself, bare his neck at the image of the angel biting the bared skin. Marking him.

He is inspecting Dean’s face, one arm pressed against the wall on the side the hunter is facing. Watching him closely for any sign of discomfort. Any sign Dean might want this to stop, but everything in his body is screaming to claim the hunter as his own. Pull him in close and make sure no one, human or not, can touch him.

Dean Winchester was his, and he would not let anyone have him.

“Do you want this?” the sound of his voice makes Dean tense, and it worries him for a moment. But only a moment. “Once we start there is no backing out, Dean. Once a claim is made, it’s permanent…”

Once more, Dean twitches and Castiel knows he is flexing his fists. They had discussed this before, that it means to become mated to an angel. How Castiel would never expect his full submission, though others would. He was a dominant angel of course, but both of them knew Dean was stubborn and pushy. Everything Castiel loved.

Though he loved every inch of Dean, from his reckless behaviour to each freckle on his skin.

Swallowing hard, Dean tilted his head, baring his neck to the angel as he closed his eyes. He is tense, almost afraid and Castiel wishes he could ease that from him. Soothe everything in his precious.

“Do it…please just fucking do it.”

The words are as close to consent Castiel is going to get, and the profanities make him smile a little as he leans in, kissing along the hunter’s throat. He can feel Dean’s pulse thrumming in his veins, taste him.

Pulling back he takes his chin in hand, making Dean look him in the eyes, feeling him tremble under his touch. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, it was not the first time they kissed but every time it felt like the first. The taste of him was something Castiel would never get enough of.

He would never have to, as tonight he was going to mark Dean Winchester as his own. So no one else would know just what it would feel like to have the righteous man writhing under them in ecstasy. Baring their body and soul, while giving up complete control.


	13. Dean/Benny - sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Benny - omega!dean, alpha!benny, knotting, feminization, vampire!dean, mpreg

Hanging up his coat Benny looked over at the one bed that was not empty. A small smile tugged at his lips as the Hunter stretched out invitingly. His belly was swollen enough to make it clear he was with child and god did it make the vampire hard knowing it was him who put it there.

Slowly he approached the bed before stripping, eyes tracing over Dean’s body. “Took you long enough.” His mate murmured moving to his knees, hands reaching out to help the alpha undress. His lips traced over the skin of the vampire’s chest, licking one nipple before sucking at it.

”Mnnn you know how your brother can be sugar, can keep a man going until he’s insane if he has to. Thankfully Amelia came an saved me from ‘im before I went blind from the amount of books he wanted to go through. Cas escaped before Sam could even complain. Somethin’ about a Meg…” before he could continue his tangent Dean shimmied his way up to the others lips, pressing his fingers to Benny’s lips then replacing them with his own.

“Shh it’s okay. You’re here now. Now knot me and show me what a big strong alpha you are.” A low growl left him as he took one of Benny’s hands in his own, reaching it back so the vampire could see how wet with his own juices the omega was.

A heavy breath left him as he slid his fingers along his mate’s crack, pressing two in to see how ready he was. The younger vampire leaned in to drag his teeth along Benny’s bottom lip, tugging at it playfully.

Groaning with an almost feral need Benny pushed Dean down on his hands and knees. “Alright kitten, I’ll kid ya what you need.” Slapping the freckled rump he rolled his eyes as Dean looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Come on Benny. Fuck me like the bitch in heat I am. Need your fucking kno-” his voice raised an octave as fingers shoved into him, the pink panties that were all that was covering Dean’s cock and hole shoved out of the way. Whining he pressed back into them, hands fisting in the sheets.

“No need for foreplay then babe? Guess the boys an’ I are gonna have to have some time wit’ ya this week if you’re this horny while pregnant. You’re enough of a slut when you’re not carryin’ a kid.” He slipped the panties down before leaning in to kiss his mate’s hole, running his tongue along the wet entrance.

He would have come up with some witty response but he was too lost in the feeling of Benny fucking him with his tongue like that. The vampire nipping at his cheeks, and slapping them as he wriggled his tongue around inside, tasting the omega’s sweetness. It left him pressing his face into the bedding whining as he bucked back into the others mouth, ‘fuck…fuck Benny please…please I need you…’ it was a low mantra that could barely be heard through his moans and cries of pleasure.

Both knew the omega would not be satisfied until he had the knot inside him.

Coming up behind sitting on his knees he licked his lips thoughtfully, eyes roaming over his mate’s body. Taking in the freckled pale skin, and gentle curves. Grasping Dean’s hips he teasingly pressed the head of his cock against the eager hole, listening to the needy whine that left him as he tried to press back into it. How he begged once more to just be filled.

“Easy sugar…” then in one thrust he buried himself fully inside the other, groaning at the tight, warm heat of his omega. “There ya go…” he leaned forward to kiss Dean’s back, hands sliding up along his young mate’s body to feel his chest, the softened peaks where his nipples were.

Taking one between thumb and finger, he pinched listening as a soft cry was wrenched from the omega’s lips. Dean was bucking beneath him enough that Benny did not need to move much, but still he did, hips thrusting in hard to satisfy Dean’s need, bring them both to peak so Dean would be content until next he needed a knot. “Should stuff you with one of those knotted toys. You know the ones…that can release come inside you. Have you stuffed with one of those all day. Bet you would love that. Have you nice and ready for when I get home.”

Another whine came from Dean in answer, bucking back against the other as he tried not to come too soon. “Please…please knot me.” It was breathless as he squirmed, feeling Benny massage his tiny breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers. The older vampire was nuzzling his back, nipping at the planes of his shoulders. Taking this slow and tortuously.

“I will baby, I will…”

It was when Dean was sobbing with the need to be tied to his mate that Benny finally pushed his knot inside, locking them together and setting off the omega’s orgasm with a scream.

“Told ya I wouldn’t leave you wanting.” Smirking he leaned in to kiss the back of Dean’s neck, gently rolling them over so he could hold his pregnant mate to his chest. “Don’t think I could ever leave you unsatisfied.”


	14. Dean/Cas - I can feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - blind!Dean

He might not be able to see, but he can feel. Smell, taste, touch, sound, it’s all clear to him. Heightened apparently which makes him wonder how this all feels for people who can see.

Who can look into their partners eyes as they fuck like animals.

Cas is taking care of him like he’s something precious though. Like he’s made of glass and one wrong move will send Dean toppling down. He does not mind it like this though, he has never been with anyone who’s taken such care of him. Kissed his skin and traced his body, mapping every part of him. Like he was learning every muscle and freckle. Every bump, scar and ridge of his skin.

Yes, Dean could not see but he did not need to right now. He could taste the angel on his tongue as they kissed, hear the sounds of curiousity as Cas explored him. Feel the rough pads of his fingers as they dragged along his hips making Dean squirm and try not to giggle. How he laid gentle kisses along Dean’s neck reverently.

Breath in an earthy scent that was a mix of human and something inhuman. He was like a cool breeze of fresh air on a winter day, wet earth, among other things. He was Cas, he was Dean’s, and he was tracing Dean’s entrance with care. Slipping one lubed finger inside, likely watching his face as Dean’s back arched off the bed, followed by his hips. A small whine passing from his lips as his nails dug into Cas’ bare shoulders leaving little crescent shaped marks.

“Cahn-Cas!” his tongue dragged over his bottom lip, wetting it as he squirmed, another finger slipping inside to join the first. “Cas…oh fuck Cas…” he was already over sensitive, breathless and needing. It would not take much more till he was begging the angel to slip inside him.

Better that Cas took the hint, pushing inside and unifying them. A low growl of possession following as he pulled Dean into his lap like a human rag doll, claiming the others lips with his own. He bucked up into his charge, growling with need breathing in every wanton moan and cry coming from Dean’s lips.

No one could take this from them.


	15. Dean/Cas - A flutter of fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - mute!Dean, remake of the barn scene

“He hasn’t spoken since the fire.”

Those words always ring in his ears reminding him just how much of a burden he is. That he has always been. Sam went away to college to get away from it all and Dean went along dragging him down. He tried to stay out of the way as Sam focused on studies, and dated Jess. Got his own studio apartment, went days with out seeing anyone aside from work. Being a mechanic was easy enough and the boss understood sign language so that helped.

Then all the stuff with Dad came up and…he hated that he wanted to go chase after John, but he could not leave what was now his home. Not when he was just barely clinging onto the tethers of the relationship he and Sam had. Could not stand the thought of pulling Sam away from that.

Unfortunately things never worked that way for Dean.

All he saw was red before running into the apartment building to pull Sam out. Away from the fire that had taken Jess, and consequently away from their (Sam’s) happy life. That began the hunt to find John, and the demon that killed their Mother, Jess, and stole Dean’s voice.

Everything went to hell after that.

John died, Sam died, Dean sold his soul (Sam was alive again though, that was all that mattered).

Then…then the hellhounds came and Dean would find out what it meant to be in hell. More than just fire and brimstone. The tortured became the torturers and he thought he would become one of the things he hunted soon enough. Ten years carving into souls…he deserved it.

Only a light in the sky saved him from this fate.

Dean Winchester is saved.

Next thing he knew he was awake, alive, and buried six feet down. Whatever pulled him out had some purpose in it. He just knew it. Good things did not happen with out a reason. Especially to him (like anything good ever happened to him).

“Castiel?” Head tilted his fingers fluttered as he looked to Sam who signed back in agreement.

“Y’know you can talk out loud, Sam? Dean can hear ya. May not got his voice, but he ain’t deaf or dumb.” Bobby snorted, though he knew what they were saying to each other.

“Yeah but the practice is good.” Smiling he reached over, taking his older brother’s hands which were shaking with anxiety. This ‘Castiel’ had taken Pamela’s eyes. What could it do to them then? What did it want from Dean?

“It’ll be okay, we’ll find out what it is, and we’ll all be okay Dean. I’m not going to let you go again…” his thumb brushed over the back of Dean’s hand and he relaxed a little eyes falling closed. He wanted to believe him, he did…it was just hard. After everything they have been through, he could not imagine anything good happening.

It was why when they summoned ‘Castiel’ at the barn he was tense, jumping at the slightest noise as Bobby tried to calm him. The figure with dark hair appeared and Dean was ready with his knife stabbing into him with as much force as he could muster. With nothing but a flick of one hand he was sent back into the wall, the knife pulled from his chest - Ruby’s knife, the one that could kill any demon.

Seconds later Bobby fell unconscious to the ground leaving Dean on his own to handle this…thing.

Shaking hands tried to form something coherent. “Who are you? What are you? What do you want?” A string of seemingly incoherent thought, his mouth opening and closing wishing for the millionth time since the fire that he could form some words but all that came was little choked noises.

Like Sam, ‘Castiel’ took his hands, covering them with his own as bright blue eyes stared into his own curious. Almost questioning. “They never mentioned the righteous man was so broken…” it’s (his?) voice was a low thrum drowned out only by the sound of Dean’s rapid heartbeat in his ears. “I can hear your thoughts, you can relax.” As if that was something comforting, it only scared Dean more.

“To answer your earlier questions, I think you already know who I am. I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. The one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

A simple thought came in answer from Dean; “why?”

“I’ll get to that later. I must speak with my superiors about this…development. Your friend will wake soon.” He looked over to Bobby before looking back to Dean. Then came a sound like the rushing of wings before he was gone and Dean’s hands felt cold, exposed to the cool air again.

Falling back against the wall of the barn he slipped down until he was sitting on the unforgiving stone, his entire being shuddering. He did not know what to think or feel, only that Castiel was far from what he expected.

Also that he did not deserve to have an angel pull him from hell.


	16. Dean/Cas - on the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - panty kink and phone sex

Cas’ breath is heavy on the other end of the line. Just the sound of it, how he can tell the angel is shuffling nervously, the rush of air as he takes a deep break. He reaches down to unzip his pants and catches his own breath in his throat hearing the low laugh coming from Castiel.

“Eager are we?” Dean swallows hard. The angels voice is thick and rough like the sound of tires running over a gravel road. The way he teases him…

“Are you wearing your panties?” that startles him from his thoughts as he looks down at the pink satin cloth holding his cock back.

“Yes.” Breathing hard he pushes the heel of his hand down on his cock, hips bucking up against it. It’s taking everything in him to not come already. He had worn them all day just thinking of the angel.

Another laugh, “you’re hard already aren’t you? Slut…I bet you’re thinking of me.” There’s a sound of footsteps, likely Cas relocating himself so this is more private. Dean had already waited till Sam was out getting food to call him. “Thinking of me holding you down to the bed as I take you from behind. The panties still on you. Keep fucking you even after you’ve come.”

“Fuck Cas, who told you it was a good idea to talk filthy like that?” it was not just the sex talk driving him insane, the fact that an angel was swearing and calling him a slut. God. He threw his head back, imagining Cas was there, lips pressed to his bared neck.

He is laughing again, “you did, naturally. I learned a lot of things about humanity from you. Some of my favourites being just about you. Like how you like being bent over, having your hair tugged as you’re taken like an animal.”

A small whine builds in his throat at that, pressing harder on his aching cock, “fuck just get over here already. I’m not going to spoil this and end up not getting any later.”

He swears Cas gets off on his pain when the angel is laughing again, “alright, alright. I’ll be there as soon as I’ve finished up here. If anything, I think you and I can handle Sam being a voyeur.”


	17. Ryan/Esposito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan - sleepy cuddles :3
> 
> (both are from Castle, I dabble in other fandom's sometimes ;3)

To be honest he is not exactly surprised to come home and find the other detective stretched out on his couch. It was not all that uncommon for Kevin to slum it out here, but since his marriage it had been less frequent.

Javier is not all that worried about why he is there though, moving over to lean over the back of the couch and brush some of his partners hair back from his face. He seems content, so it is probably not that big of a deal. A little fight, and he is letting her blow of steam, something along those lines.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he shoved at the other man, “hey…Kevin…you should move to the bed man. This can’t be good for your back.”

A tired whine leaves him as he curls up further against the cushioning of the couch, making Javi laugh. “Bed, now bro. I don’t want to wake up to you whining about your bones aching like some old man.”

One hand reaches up to swat at him and he takes it quickly with ease, lacing their fingers together - something they saved for when they were alone. “Didn’ want to hog the bed on you…’sides it would be weird.”

Rolling his eyes he moves around, picking up the other man with ease. “Come on, this isn’t the first time we’ve shared a bed. Plus it’s a queen size. It can handle two full grown men.”

The last protests are muttered tiredly against Javier’s shoulder as they make their way to the bedroom.


	18. Dean/Cas - ferrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - domesticity with ferrets

They’re dancing around his feet excitedly and Dean can’t help but laugh. Naturally it’s playtime and they are both fighting for ‘Daddy’s attention. At some point he can feel Draco attempt to crawl up under his pant leg and he has to bend down fast to dislodge the little white ferret, sighing as Rory does his little war dance, before bouncing away quickly. Likely hoping Dean will chase after him.

“I’m trying to get your treats little guy.” Smiling fondly he strokes a finger along the back of the ferrets head, not pulling away as the little teeth latch onto his finger gently. Play biting was normal and something he had gotten used to. The smell? That took more work but he loved these little guys.

To think, Sam was the one who recommended he get a ferret…

Social, in need of lots of love and attention, playful…like children he said. Dean did not really believe him until they settled down and finally got one (Draco had been the first, Dean insisted on the name). Returned soon enough for Rory when Dean realized the little guy would need a playmate. Now…he did not know what he would do with out them.

“How are the little warriors?” the soft, deep voice pulls him from his thoughts and he listens as both of the little guys make a happy noise, running for the angel.

“Excitable, as always. Won’t let me get their treats.” He laughs as an arm wraps around his waist, chapped lips pressing to his neck. One of them (Rory he thinks) is trying to climb up Cas, and he sees the angels leg twitch a little to get him out of his pant leg.

“I can tell. You need to play with them more. Or find them a female if that’s what has them so excited.”

“Do you want to handle ferret kits?” he cocks a brow at his boyfriend humming as he’s kissed, one hand moving to the angels hair, holding him close.

When it’s broken he breathes out, the angel smirking a little, “I wouldn’t mind. It’s a decent substitute until we can find a way of getting other children in this house.”

Dean’s jaw drops watching Castiel leave with a wicked smile, both ferrets trailing after him.


	19. Dean/Cas/Sam - please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas/Sam - sub/bottom!dean

“Please…fuck please…” he’s breathless and writhing. How he is even able to form words now is completely beyond both of them. Sam is kissing along Dean’s back, nose squished against his skin as his fingers slide in and out of his brother’s slick hole. Lube is dripping down the older hunter’s thighs and just the feeling of him trembling under him has his blood on fire with need.

The angel is focused on Dean’s face contorted with pleasure. Eyes blown wide, mouth open in a silent scream quickly filled with Cas’ length. A small moan vibrated around his cock as Dean eagerly swallowed it, hands resting on the angels thighs as he humped the bedding, seeking release.

Sam smiles against the freckled skin, enjoying this for as long as he can even though he wants badly to just push inside Dean’s eager body.


	20. Dean/Cas/Sam - cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas/Sam - mpreg, cuddling

It’s fucking huge but they both know it will only fit person. Especially when Dean covered it in as many blankets and pillows as he could find before basking before the TV. He was sprawled out, swollen pregnant belly prominent with the blankets strewn around him. The shirt he wore was unbuttoned and clearly too big for him (stolen from Sam likely).

Various snacks were set up within reach, along with the remote which the Dean fiddled with when the show he was watching ended.

Sam and Cas both knew neither of them would be able to fit in there. Though they did not mind, a happy safe Dean was best.

It was when they walked in, both looking worn and tired that Dean sat up, looking a little disheveled and smiled for both. He quickly removed all snacks from the couch despite the questioning looks from both the angel and his brother before beckoning both over. They raised their hands in protest but he would have none of it.

“C’mere. Please? I missed you guys.” it was the pleading tone that had both climbing into it with him, Cas discarding his coat, and suit jacket before pulling Dean to his chest and kissing his forehead.

Behind him Sam wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, kissing the back of his neck and resting a hand over Dean’s pregnant belly laughing as the child kicked.

None of them knew whose it was, and none of them cared. Because they were a family and that was all that mattered.


	21. Dean/Cas - The Hymn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - FF10 AU, Aeon!Dean, Summoner!Cas

_“Ieyui nobomeno…Renmiri yojuyogo…Hasatekanae kutamae.”_

Both summoner and guardian stood together watching the Aeon dance along next to the water. The guado children were following in line behind him each curious of the man with blue skin singing the hymn so tragically.

Like he was remembering his summoner.

The silk like wrap around his waist billowed with his movements, the ice like jewelry - Cas did not doubt they were genuinely made of ice - chiming as he danced. He turned at one point, taking the hands of a child and spinning around with them, smiling almost sadly. Like he was remembering something…

What though, they were not sure of. They only had little knowledge of Dean’s history, let alone the time he came from…

“Considering how his summoner died…You’d think his temple would have been completely sealed off…” Gabriel murmured, jumping as Balthazar appeared next to both of them.

“It had been. They feared he would become Sin, that he was corrupt. The summoners Aeon is supposed to defeat Sin, and in that, become Sin itself, bringing on a ten year calm…Dean’s summoner died before this could happen…No one knows the cause of Samuel’s death, only that Dean guided the aeon’s in his brother’s command to defeat Sin, another taking Dean’s place in becoming Sin.”

The brother’s looked to each other before looking to the Aeon who was sitting and singing with the children gathered around him. It was only the hymn, but it was enough to keep them entertained.

“Prior to his brother’s pilgrimage Dean had Patroned an orphanage…he was very fond of children. It seems to still be in tact.” A small smile formed on Balthazar’s lips, Castiel’s eyes never leaving Dean. “Rumour has it though…Dean coming from his temple has jostled the Fayth a little. He had been locked and it was unnerving enough that the Feinds got in, taking the doors down, when he was supposed to stay in there eternally singing his song…yet here he is before us. I believe his summoner may be calling out to him.”

Finally Castiel looked to his brother, “then we should see to it we defeat Sin for good so Samuel can rest in peace.” Raising his staff, he called out to the Aeon, “Dean, come! We should move!”

He finally looked at them before jumping to his feet and running over, smiling for his summoner. While he never spoke beyond singing the joy was evident at being spoken to by Castiel. Maybe once Sin was dead both Samuel and Dean would finally be able to rest.

_“Pray saviour dream, child of prayer, forever and ever, bring us peace.”_


	22. Dean/Cas - mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - pregnant!Dean, mpreg

Castiel is unsure of how he feels when Dean’s mood swings kick in. He knew this would be coming, he was well educated in the reproductive cycle but…Dean Winchester mixed with hormones was a force to be reckoned with.

“You’re the one who knocked him up, you deal with it.” Both he and Sam were hiding in the closet having run as soon as they heard the yells coupled with the sound of foot steps storming upstairs. Bobby was out which left them minus a diffuser and Sam was trying to shove Cas out to sate his riled mate.

“He likes you more.” Was the hissed reply, trying to squish himself into the corner more out of sight. He did not exactly want to be yelled at again. Last time was over the pie being too hot, the time before that the burgers were under cooked…

He did not pity Sam for him almost being skinned when he forgot the pie.

Covering his forehead with one hand he wished Bobby was there, or that Dean had continued sleeping. “How long is Bobby expected to be out? He knows how to handle Dean better…”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?”

Before they can keep fighting the closet doors are thrown open with a very pissed looking Dean Winchester on the other end. All they can do is smile nervously as he narrows his eyes.

Head bowed Sam mutters something about starting dinner, quickly dodging his brother and making Castiel curse inwardly as he quickly scurries around Dean. It leaves the angel with him and Cas is a little unnerved as Dean has yet to speak. He is about to apologize when the ex-hunter’s arms wrap around him and he is clinging on for dear life.

Oh… “Nightmares?” he knows before he asks as Dean nuzzles his neck, nodding against his skin as he holds tight. He does not even need to know of what, Dean’s told him enough times. Hell, Alastair, the baby being taken from him…

Rubbing his back, he just kisses Dean’s shoulder, the other hand resting on the swell of his mates belly. Reassuring both of them that their child was fine.


	23. Dean/Cas - A good look on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - mpreg, omega!dean, alpha!cas, knotting, collaring, self lubrication, crossdressing, feminization

Since he had begun to show dressing grew increasingly more difficult. Yeah it was cute wearing Sam’s clothing for a while, comforting himself in the warmth of his brother when the hormones clouded his judgement. At least being pregnant meant he did not have to worry about the heat, but he still got horny and needy, shifting uncomfortably as his body produced it’s natural slickness.

During those times Sam or Bobby would shoo him to the room he shared with his mate to wait for the angel to get back and tend to him.

He did not blame them, one omega living with three alphas, two of which who were not mated to him? It was unheard of. Both had their own, but he knew the smell of a needy omega would set both off so he would hide in his room to wait for Cas to return.

The months had drawn on, and his belly was swollen to the point where despite Dean’s protests they had him in dresses that draped over his belly almost delicately. He had argued against it but they fitted him in them anyway, Cas pulling him close and calling him his little princess. It had the hunter blushing and shoving him away, not wanting to admit that he liked it.

Today the house was empty leaving Dean to watch his soap operas in peace, even if his hormones were going wild watching the alpha take his omega into his arms a little too roughly. Just thinking of Cas doing the same for him set his blood on fire wanting his alpha’s knot.

Biting his lip he stretched out on the couch, running one hand over his belly the other sliding between his opened legs. No one was here to catch him or sate him so what was the problem in dealing with it himself?

His heart raced as he pulled his dress up some more, pushing his soaking panties aside, his entrance already wet and ready for an alpha to take him. Whining he pressed his fingers against his puckered hole despite knowing it would not be enough. He needed Cas and soon.

A low curse left him as his hips bucked uncaring that he was soiling his panties, dress and the couch in his horny frenzy. Cas was the one who marked him, and got him pregnant! He should be here to take care of this!

Pulling his fingers free Dean stared at them for a moment before tasting his own juices, lost in thought. Should he waddle his way to his room for a toy to take the edge off? Wait? He would end up with one of two upset alpha’s if they came back before Cas though…

Sighing he squirmed, not even hearing the sound of someone coming up the steps to the house. His mind was only on his need, especially how much he needed his angel. It did not occur to him to listen in, or that his angel may be coming home right now, walking in on the stench of aroused omega.

Not until the back of his collar was grabbed, tugging him back against the arm rest. He went stiff in the midst of sliding his fingers inside himself again, feeling the angels free hand move to gently stroke his cheek before trailing along Dean’s body to rest on his belly atop the hunter’s.

A soft whine left him as he felt Cas’ lips pressing to his neck. If it were any other time and Dean was not carrying their child the angel would throw him down on his belly and take him like an animal. The way Dean needed him to.

They were both careful of the child though, Cas more so as he released his grip on the collar, pulling Dean’s hand from his wet entrance, licking the fingers clean. “Someone’s been a naughty boy…”

His hand shook in Cas’ hold, eyes fixed on the angels. “Cas I -“

“Shhhh I’ll take care of you princess.” In seconds he was scooped into the angels strong arms like he weighed nothing - which was far from true and something Dean had been complaining endlessly about.

“Cas…need you….” he may as well play with him while the angel was feeling particularly pleasant, squirming in his hold as he nosed at his alpha’s neck, mewling.

He felt the throaty laugh as it vibrated through Cas’ being, “I know beloved and I’ll have you sated soon enough. I swear your insatiable…I cannot leave for long before our mating bond is tugging me back telling me you need me to fill you up. I can’t complain though…” he lays Dean back on the bed with a smile, “you look gorgeous like this you know? Pregnancy is a good look on you…glowing and happy…”

Pushing up Dean’s dress he leans in to kiss the stretched skin of his mates belly, smiling against it as he feels both Dean and the baby squirm. Tugging the panties down he kissed the head of his mates cock before spreading his legs, leaning in to lap at his wetness.

The hunter would not last long, both of them knew this with how Dean was already thrashing wildly on the bed, hips bucking wildly as he begged Cas for more. “Please please…” it was an incoherent mantra mixed with pleas for the angel to just take him. Knot him like they both wanted him to.

Dean’s hips canted and Cas was lucky to catch one leg as Dean tried to kick him in his wild flailing. “Dean…” the low growl made the omega still, both legs falling on either side of the alpha’s head, a whimper passing from the hunter’s lips. It felt like his entire body was trembling and Castiel wished he could do more to soothe his mate. Kissing the inside of his thigh he sighed knowing he would be unable to tease and torment his mate with little consequence until after their child was born. Even if he would love nothing more than to keep him pregnant with their offspring.

Standing he lifted the others legs so Dean’s ankles were resting on his shoulders. It did not take much to have his pants and underwear gone, his own swollen need on display for the hunter. “Easy Dean…You’ll have what you need soon…” with that promise he pushed inside, sliding in and out at a slow pace.

Dean’s ankles hooked behind his neck and Castiel freed his hands to cover Dean’s belly as he leaned in to kiss his mate. The pace quickened Cas hips stuttering almost as he pushed in and out, angling his body as best he could to pull the sweetest of sounds from his mates lips. Watching with interest as the omega arched off the bed, hands twisting in the sheets as his eyes closed, crying out the angels name.

It did not take long for him to swell, pushing into Dean’s ready hole filling him with his knot and locking them together like many times before. “There you go Princess…” he breathed with a smile as Dean let out only a soft whine in response, spread on the bed his skin glistening with sweat, need finally sated.


	24. Dean/Cas - asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - sub!dean, asphyxiation

It’s a simple press of the angel’s thumb to the hunter’s adams apple that has him going stiff. Like a kitten being held suspended by the scruff of his neck only Cas was looking him directly in the eyes, one hand wrapped around his throat. They were narrowed dangerously but opened with some curiousity as a small whine passed from Dean’s throat.

He was having a hard time hiding just how turned on he was, pants feeling a little too tight around his aching need. It did not help that Cas had lifted him a little so he was barely dragging the tips of his toes along the ground. The thumb pressed in further and he had to gasp in breaths. Vision swimming as his hands scrambled to hold Cas’.

“C-Cas…” it was choked out, whining as he was pushed back against the wall, feeling one of the angels legs press between his own spreading them lewdly. It helped enough to give him the friction to grind down. Moaning like some whore as the angel kept restricting his breath.

With that, the most minimal work on Castiel’s part, Dean came in his pants a choked cry leaving him as he collapsed in Cas’ grip falling lax in his arms once released both having forgotten what they were fighting about.


	25. Dean/Cas - nipples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - nipple play~

If he thought on it hard enough yeah he probably did not know the little intricacies of his body because he did not let many people get to know it well. Masturbation was a simple stroke off and come, his time with women was generally him mapping out their bodies. All of this would explain why Cas’ hands exploring him was pulling the noises from his lips that were altogether unexpected.

Especially when the angel brushed his thumbs over Dean’s nipples making the hunter arch and gasp with eyes wide. Unexpected but not unwanted even if he was not all too eager to admit he was liking them being played with like he was some woman.

Calloused fingers tugged and pinched them as Cas’ eyes stayed focused on Dean’s face watching every reaction closely. The way his back arched as he bit his lip, whining low in his throat. His hands fisted in the sheets as his eyes closed squirming before letting out a startled moan as Cas’ tongue dragged over one hard nub. He took it between his teeth, biting and sucking as he pinned the hunter with his body. Taking his pleasure in the stream of sounds coming from Dean’s lips. How his hips bucked up against Cas’ body as he whined.

It was unexpected but not unwelcome when Dean finally came with a scream, collapsing under Cas with a heavy breath.

Thankfully Sam did not ask why Dean was red faced and breathless when he returned. Or why his chest was covered in hickeys.


	26. Dean/Cas - in my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - pre-Cas' return in s8, pining!dean

He can hear the sound of music coming from the room, a low hum likely coming from his laptop. Dean had grabbed it with out saying a word some time back and Sam was starting to get concerned. The music eased his worries that Dean was looking at porn again but it made him wonder just what the other was feeling.

Coming back from purgatory had obviously effected him. He seemed determined and withdrawn all at the same time. Refusing to talk about everything that happened in his time gone, changing the subject when Cas was mentioned.

Like he was avoiding something.

It’s then he hears Dean’s voice singing along with the track on the computer and everything clicks;

_“Oh, you’re in my veins, and I cannot get you out_   
_Oh, you’re all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_   
_Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found_   
_Oh, you’re in my veins, and I cannot get you out”_

Turning the corner he looks at Dean, seeing his brother staring out the window as he sings along. It’s not like that time he sung ‘All out of love’ out of pitch. This is…it has more feeling. More pain…

“You really loved him didn’t you?” he keeps his voice low though Dean still jumps, startled.

“Fucking son of a bitch, Sam. You’d think for someone your size you’d make more noise. Do I need to put a freakin’ collar and bell on you?” he catches himself before falling, the laptop too though the music has stopped.

“Answer the question.”

He is refusing to meet Sam’s eye though the younger knows he is weighing the pro’s and con’s. He can not exactly deny not hearing his little brother. Before Sam asks again he finally answers;

“Yeah…I did…I do alright? Have for a long time…He’s out of my league though. Always has been. Too fuckin’ good for me. Took you long enough to notice…Don’t think Cas ever did…” an almost bitter laugh leaves him, holding his head between his legs. “Too fuckin’ late now…”

Moving over he sat down next to him, resting a hand on the others back. “No it’s not. You don’t know that. He could still be alive. And if he is? We’re getting him out.”

Slowly Dean turned to look at him with the eyes of a man far older than he was. “I can hope so I guess…”


	27. Dean - final year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean solo fic, his final year of HS, canon time stamp, pre series
> 
> Homophobia

The pain had subsided but the ache was still there. He could feel the throbbing in his face around his eye. Where the other teens fist had connected with him leaving him falling to the floor.

A few times Dean had felt weak in his life. This time he felt completely vulnerable.

All he had done to rile them all up was kiss some boy. They had been found behind the bleachers, kissing and innocently touching each other. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a little experimentation though Dean could still feel the others lips on his own, the strange tingle that told him that he did not just like girls.

He had thought the other boy was cute for some time now, and it was not until prompted that he pushed forward on his curiousity. Feeling the softness of the other under his own skin, his hands held above his head as the other made him lay back on the grass. The way the others eyes stared into his own…

They had been separated violently by yelling. The other getting up fast and running for safety leaving the assailants to focus only on Dean, the new kid.

With fists and feet they attacked. Each spitting on him and telling him he was disgusting. Calling him things Dean would rather not remember. Things that made him huddle tighter in the leather jacket his Father had given him as if it would provide some form of protection and comfort.

Just thinking on it brought tears to his eyes…

It was not enough he was always the new kid, the one who was weird. Too much of a womanizer, too dumb, too smart, too this, too that…

He had to be some kind of fa-

Could not even think the word with out bile rising in his throat, pushing over to the side of the motel to hold his hands against a wall. Staying over the garbage can so he would not get vomit all over the side walk.

What would his Dad think if he found out…?

Swallowing hard he blinked a few times to push back the tears before pressing on towards the room he and Sam were staying in. Naturally the kid greeted him as soon as he entered. Thirteen, bright and glowing though sick with chicken pox he looked up at Dean like the elder boy was his sun and stars.

The expression fell seeing the bruise on his one eye.

“What happened!” raising himself up on tip toe he touched it gently, pulling back as Dean winced.

“Just protecting some girl from being harassed, no big deal really. Go watch cartoons, I’ll make something for us to eat, okay?” smiling he ruffled the others hair, watching him go completely trusting of Dean.

Dean Winchester, always the hero. Never the victim.

His smile wavered looking down at his hands before checking what little money he had from doing errands around town. Might get some cover up and food for Sam next time he was out.

He was not going back to school though. Not after that. He could finish his grade twelve some other way. But he would never be that vulnerable again. Sam needed him more anyway. More important to put the kid through school. Give him…

Give him what Dean could never have.

Right now though he had to make sure Dad never found out what happened.


	28. Dean/Cas - shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - shotgunning, groping in public

A small gasp leaves him as the smoke passes from Castiel’s lips to his own. Not unwanted but unexpected as his eyes fall closed enjoying the feel of the other pressing him against the wall.

He was hard already and knew Cas would drag this out. Fucker always did, teasing Dean until he was ready to pound his ass raw leaving him sore and sated. This? This was just a preview of coming events.

With Castiel’s hand palming Dean’s cock through his jeans, and the angel taking another smoke from his cigarette before leaning in to share. It was completely sinful and he loved it.


	29. Dean/Cas - dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - dirty talking

Thumb sliding over the hunter’s bottom lip a small smile formed on his lips. Castiel could feel Dean’s hands on his knees as the human’s hips rocked pushing the angel in and out of his hole. The tiny breaths mixed with the half hooded lusting look of his love as Dean fucked himself on the angels length.

“Yes…that’s good…I’m sure you can go faster though Dean. Ride me like the good boy you are. Impale yourself on me like the mindless fuckhole I know you can be…” his voice is low and grating, sending shivers through Dean as the green eyes flutter closed.

He does as prompted though, a small whine passing from his lips as his hands move to the others chest. Holding him steady as he bounces in Castiel’s lap taking him faster and harder. Impaling himself just as the other had wanted.

Dean was beyond all coherent thought. All he felt was the lace on his skin, and Cas’ cock stretching him wide and claiming him.

“Good boy…such a good little cock slut…” it came as a low murmur as the angels thumb pressed between Dean’s lips, smirking as it was eagerly taken in. The hunter lapped and sucked at it like it was a cock in itself. Eyes closed as he raked his nails along the skin bared before him. “Can’t get enough of it can you…?”

A small noise passed from him, nails digging into flesh, like a signal to remind Castiel that Dean only wanted him. It was enough to satisfy the angel who leaned in to kiss his loves throat gently. “I know…you’re all mine and I’m all yours.”


	30. Dean/Cas - onion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - bottom!dean

The hunter was already spread out and wanton before they had even begun. Skin slick and flush with exertion, overworking himself yet again but pliant under the angels fingers. Cas’ name was on the tip of his tongue as he arched his naked body up into the touch.

Eyes fluttering closed he breathed hard, a slight whine passing from his lips. “Cas…” Dean was hard and aching with need. They both knew it but not give him what he needed. Not yet. He planned to map every inch of Dean’s body with his fingers, relearn every molecule of him. Already he was familiar with the man’s form, but every exploration brought about something new.

Like just how sensitive the man’s nipples were, or how he made these throaty needy sounds when his hole was played with. Just how plush his lips were and how eager he was to suck on Cas’ skin. Fingers, cock, lips, any part of the angel he could get into his mouth.

Then there was the way his thighs trembled as Cas’ fingers traced along the inside. Teasing him.

Dean Winchester was like an onion and every moment they had together Castiel was chipping away another layer of him.


	31. Dean/Cas - adopt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - domestic, adoption

They adopt him after a hard hunt. Killed the shifter Father and took in the child who was still innocent despite his status as a monster. They bathed and clothed the six year old, Dean taking to him first. Instinct kicking in and knowing exactly what to do. Remembering this old song and dance from when he was only a kid.

Thankfully the kid took right to Dean as well, laughing as Dean rolled with him on the motel bed, pretending to bite at him.

This was the happiest Cas could ever recall seeing the hunter.

Sam was out gathering supplies leaving Cas to observe Dean as he fed the little shifter, rocking him in his arms when they were watching the TV after. He invited Cas to join them once things were settled, the angel apprehensively settling next to Dean.

A small smile formed on his lips as Dean leaned against his shoulder, Bobby John fast asleep in his arms. Renamed so no one would try to find him, even though he had changed skins enough times he was unrecognizable from when they found him.

Kissing Dean’s cheek, Cas was only happy that finally Dean seemed to be completely at peace, humming ‘Hey Jude’ to the sleeping boy.


	32. Dean/Cas/Sam - double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas/Sam - double penetration

Dean’s lips were open in a quiet cry of pain as Cas slowly pushed in. Back arched with his chest pressed flush against his brother’s, freckled skin coated in a thin layer of sweat. His eyes were closed, breathing heavy as he felt their lips moving along him trying to ease his discomfort.

It was enough to take them one at a time, but both together? If he had not been through worse he might hit them both. It did not help that each of them were so thick inside him.

Biting his lip he shuddered as Sam breathed against his neck, Cas’ hips snapping to push more of himself inside the hunter. Each moving out of sync and making Dean squirm even more. Screaming when they hit a part of him that made pleasure shoot straight up his spine.

He was cursing, murmuring their names in a chant of need, hands trying to find purchase on one or both until Cas grabbed both, holding them behind his back. The angels lips took Dean’s ear, sucking on the lobe as they found a rhythm that broke him apart with ecstasy.


	33. Dean/Cas - bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - blood drinking, vampire!dean

The fangs sank into Castiel’s neck, the angels blood filling his mouth as Dean groaned. His vampiric instincts were kicking in. Ever since he drunk human blood he had been in a frenzy to keep his instincts at bay. To not lay a city to waste in search for food.

Yet her before him was a renewable food source. Eager to give the vampire, his charge, what he needed with out question.

It had started out innocently enough until Dean found the angels arousal pressed against his thigh. Soon enough they were half undressed with Cas’ length sliding in and out of the hunter at an almost violent speed. Harder and harder as he shoved Dean back against the wall. Huffed out moans passing from his lips as he thrust.

His quickened heartbeat feeding Dean quite happily.

They were like animals like this but neither would have it any other way.


	34. Dean/Cas - lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - lake scene

As soon as Cas’ head went under water no other thought was on Dean’s mind. Only that he was about to lose his best friend. His only friend. In one panicked movement he jumped into the water, arms flailing as he swam for the angel, ignoring Bobby’s yells.

This was Cas.

As he draws up close he can see them surrounding him, tearing at his clothes, though he tries his best to ignore it. There’s only one thing on his mind at the moment. One person…

Once Cas is within reach he wraps his arms around him, trying to pull upward but the creatures surround them. Try to drag him down along with the used vessel.

He can feel the leviathans as they tear at his flesh but his eyes are focused only on the angel before him. The angel who took on purgatory for him. Helped him stop the apocalypse. Fell for him, made it to the end with him, did things Dean could not even fathom.

Things he had never even said thank you for…

Dean was more than grateful for everything Cas had done, and this time…this time he would save him. Even if it cost him his life.

Arms wrapped around the angel as the streaks of black left Jimmy Novak’s body. The body of the man who had left a long time ago for heaven, leaving only the angel inside which he was in a way thankful for.

It took him a while to realize it but Dean wanted Cas.

Only Cas.

Gasping his eyes went wide as a leviathan bit at his leg, the water filling his lungs and suffocating him. He barely had enough breath left to tell Cas he was sorry…that he loved him.

That he was still family.

As darkness clouded his eyes the lake filled with a dying light. One that shone bright enough to make Dean cringe. The last shred of grace within the angel fighting for life and sending the creatures of purgatory skittering away.

They were shelled in some holy shield as what seemed to be the ghostly images of Cas’ wings surrounding him protectively. The angel himself wrapping his arms tight around the now dying human, worry in his eyes.

Quickly they moved to the lake side, Cas dragging Dean onto the dirt before collapsing next to him.

“Dean…Dean!”

Cracked lips crash down on his own, breathing air into his lungs and he has no time to wonder where Cas learned that before he’s coughing up water. Rolling onto his side as he heaves and chokes, one hand clutching the other weakly. They both barely have rags of clothes still clinging to their skin but they’re alive.

The very fact that Cas is alive is all that matters to Dean…

A small smile plays on his lips as the angel leans in to press his lips to Dean’s. Almost like he knew why Dean did what he did.

“Don’t ever change…” he choked out, “and don’t ever leave me…” his body shakes as they hold each other, Cas leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Laughing as Bobby picks up the wet trenchcoat to cover them both with it.

“Come on ya idjits…we got some leviathans t’ hunt.”


	35. Sam/Jess - hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Jess - cunnilingus, hair pulling

Her breath catches in her throat, fingers caught in the mess of Sam’s hair as his large hands slide up along her thighs. Thumbs brushing along the inside as his tongue slides up between her lips, tasting her.

It’s worse when he does that _thing_ with his tongue over her clit that pulls a high pitched noise from her throat. Her back arches off the cough, thighs spreading wider. Jess can hear his muffled grunts as her fingernails drag along his scalp. Moaning into her cunt as she tugs at the mop of hair on his head.

“S-Sam…o-oh yes right there…” eyes are closed, head thrown back as her hips keep rocking onto his mouth. Whining when his nails dig into her thighs, gripping her firmly as he sucks at her clit hungrily. Like he was going to eat her right up.

His tongue his going wild and if she had any coherent thought left she would wonder just how he had the power to keep going. Yet her she was biting her lip muffling the scream that was building in her throat as she came.


	36. Dean/Cas - jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - jealous!cas, asphyxiation, orgasm denial, bondage, D/s, dom!cas

The hand holding his leash tugged, pulling his collar tight, choking him. Fingers traced over his arms bound behind his back as he swallows. The one on his leashed pulled the hunter back against the angels chest as Cas pushes into his pet slowly.

He is nuzzling at Dean’s neck, kissing just below his ear affectionately. Moving his hand from Dean’s arms to his face he adjusts the blindfold, keeping it over the others eyes.

“Beginning to regret flirting with that waitress now, pet?” he bites at the lobe of Dean’s ear, grinning as the other cries out. The collar was pulled tight, constricting Dean’s breath and just making him hornier. Rocking in Cas’ lap like some whore needing the angel to fuck him hard. Unable to beg with words, only his body.

Unable to come as well with Cas’ grace wrapped around the base of his cock, stemming his release.

“C-Cas…Please…”

“I guess I need to teach you better, Dean…you’re mine. I marked you, I remade you whole.” His voice is low and gravelly in the hunter’s ear as Dean cries out, back arched and eyes blown wide behind the cover as the angel thrusts up into him hard. “And with Sam gone for the night…” he strokes Dean’s aching hardness, “I have all the time to have a…’private lesson’ with you.”


	37. Dean/Cas/Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas, Cas/Meg

They were fighting again. Cas honestly should have seen it coming. Meg and Dean hated each other more than the angel could imagine, and for good reason.

It just hurt the angel to see both people he cared about fighting like this.

Meg had cared for him when all seemed lost (and he never blamed Dean for leaving, never could). Dean showed him humanity. He loved both in their own way.

They would just need to sort their differences on their own, even if their methods were violent.

It was when both drew weapons he intervened. Removing the harmful devices he wrapped an arm around each, holding them by his side.

Each fought, yelling at him and each other. Throwing past and present accusations.

It was when Dean brought up the Harvelle’s that Cas’ chest ached with guilt, telling Meg to go.

She was reluctant, continuing to fight him. Taking her chin in hand he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before sending her off on his own, still holding his wriggling charge.

“I am going to kill her!”

“We both know I won’t allow that Dean…” his voice is soft, turning to look at Dean with a small smile. Releasing him he took his face in both hands. “I know she’s hurt you…the hounds, Joanna, Sam, Bobby, and you’ve a right to hate her. I know if she had to she would do it all again. I know she’s a demon and that by nature I should hate her, that she’s untrustable. But I care for her Dean. As much as I care for you and Sam. She was there for me and looked after me more than she had to. I think even a small part of her may care about me. I’m not asking you to like her, or even tolerate her. Just understand that…I do.”

Their eyes were fixed on each other as one of the angels hands stroked along Dean’s cheek, the humans eyes falling closed at the touch. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something but Cas placed his thumb over them, enjoying the feel of the soft skin. “Joanna and Ellen’s deaths are as much my fault as they are Meg’s. I should have stayed close instead of wandering off into a trap. Into my own brother’s trap…if I could I would bring them back, and for that I am sorry…

“There are many things I have come to regret since coming to Earth…that is one of them…” his eyes are down cast as he says that, unable to handle the tears coming from Dean’s eyes or his own.

Closing them he feels life roughened hands cup his face, before he’s pulled in close to the hunter. Soft lips pressing to his own in an uncertain kiss full of fears and insecurities. Both of them shaking not knowing what to think.

But for the first time Cas wonders if this is what they mean about heaven being on earth.


	38. Dean/Cas/Meg - pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas/Meg - sub!dean

Laying on his back between them his eyes keep shifting from the angel to the demon. Shifting and squirming so much the tags on his collar jingled. Tough the chime did not distract Castiel or Meg in their heated kissing session.

The fingers of one of Cas’ hands combed through her hair, pulling at it roughly as Meg’s hands stayed on Dean’s chest. Pinning their pet down.

One of Cas’ hands moved along the humans thigh, tracing patterns along the concave of his hip. Stroking a thumb over the bare skin. Reminding him that the angel knew he was there.

That they both knew their pet was needing.

But they would make him wait. They always did. Their needs came before him after all. Sating both demon and angel well before Dean was allowed to come. And only when he was given permission.

If not he would be punished. Severely.

Cas always left that to Meg. Have one ex student of Alastair punish the other. Even if both knew it would hurt Dean more to be punished by Cas.

They did not want to break him emotionally though. Just work him into submission, which he eagerly gave them both. Taking and obeying orders like a good pup. Tilting his head whenever Meg offered a hand to stroke him, moving his body against hers to make sure his Mistress was pleased.

Kissing and touching her until she screamed his name. Then after she would take him roughly in hand, biting at him as she stroked, allowing him his first release of the day.


	39. Dean/Cas - falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2014!Dean/Cas - Falling

“I was the one who was meant to fall…not you.” his voice is low and gravelly as he pushes the other up against the wall, eyes focused on Dean’s. The future version of his charge seems to have no life in the green irises, only resignation. Something he knows his future counterpart likely misses. Everything about the Dean of his time. His smile, his laugh, the little joys of him.

“And you did. Sam said yes, you fell, and every other dick wad angel ran.” Dean grit his teeth, going tense as Cas pushed him more against the wall, roughing him up.

And then the angel smiled but it was not warm. It was the kind that made Dean do a full body shudder. “Well then I guess my Dean and I have it easier then your bitter, self righteous self huh? Sam is back. Soon as he came back from your time line, he called him. They’re together again. So I won’t need to see him fall and become you. I won’t need to turn to the drugs and the sex just to get over the pain of watching the one thing I loved destroy himself. Turn into the very machine his father made him into. My charge is not you. And he never will be.”


	40. Dean/Cas - punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - dom!cas, spanking

“You need to be punished.”

He knew this was coming the moment he winked at that waitress, blatantly flirting. Swallowing hard it would be too obvious that he was avoiding the inevitable by asking ‘why?’. Both of them knew why. So he was only left with one question;

“When?”

“Now.”

Cas’ hands worked at the buckle of his belt, quickly undoing it with practiced precision. This was not the first time after all. Dean could only stare, unmoving. He would not move until told, that was the deal. The punishment would only be worse if he made Cas more angry.

“On your hands and knees Dean. You know what’s next. Pants and underwear down around your ankles. Now.” It was a loud command, barked out and Dean jumped to comply, hating that he was hard already at what was about to come. The masochistic pleasure of the leather of Cas’ belt biting into his skin.

Even worse knowing Sam could come in at any moment to find Dean on his hands and knees like a dog as Cas whipped him with his belt.

“I can trust you not to come right? At least not until I say you can.”

“Yes sir.”


	41. Dean/Cas - suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - oral~

The hunter’s eyes fall closed as he feels Castiel’s cock hitting the back of his throat. A low groan escaping him as he shifts, hands grasping at the angel’s coat. He does not need to do much other than just sit there on his knees, Cas thrusting his cock in and out of Dean’s mouth like he is just some hole to be fucked.

He likes it more like this anyway. Cas breath coming out in heavy pants as his fingers grip Dean’s hair roughly, tugging at it to the point of pain. Thrusting in deep enough that Dean is gagging on the thickness filling his mouth.

Made better only by the breathless groans coming from his angels mouth. “Dean…Dean I’m going to…”

It does not take much longer until Cas is spilling into his mouth. Filling him up as Dean drinks up every drop.


	42. Dean/Cas - Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - deaged!Dean (mentally 34, physically 12), underage, daddy!kink, crossdressing,

This body. This short, chubby body with baby fat was not his. And he would deny looking like this as a preteen until the day he died. Yet here he was all knobby knees, pale skin, messy light brown hair, and freckles with Cas towering over him.

The angel was smiling, something he had never really seen him too. Stroking fingers through Dean’s hair affectionately.

Another thing he would deny…leaning into the touch like it was something he needed and craved. Eyes closing as the calloused fingers trailed down his cheeks.

Since the witch had turned Dean back to an awkward twelve year old they had been working to find a way to turn him back. Sam tracking down the witch as Cas took the opportunity to just watch over his charge. In a way…Dean felt Cas was also trying to spoil him.

His meals were cooked for him, he would be tucked into bed, stories read for him, clothes washed and laid out. Cas even helped him take a bath at a few points. At one point sitting in the motel tub with Dean in his lap as they both bathed.

Then there was the fact that Cas called him his ‘Little Princess’. The pink princess dress helped none. Or how he was wearing panties with Disney Princesses on them. The Mary Jane shoes. Even the make up Castiel had carefully applied.

Sam did not question it when he first walked in on them, just ruffling Dean’s hair before updating Castiel on what was going on.

Neither of them seemed to talk about how they were dressing up a preteen boy like a little girl. Or how Castiel took to calling him Princess.

Or even how comfortable Dean was like this.

Blushing he fidgeted, playing with the front of the ballroom dress, chewing on his bottom lip and smearing the lipstick a little.

“Something wrong, Princess?”

“C-Cas I…”

“Call me Daddy.”

His breath caught in his throat at that, cursing just how hard he was right now. Never even thought he could get off on shit like this, yet here he was…

“D-Daddy I…n-need you…please…” Dean hated how weak he sounded but how the hell should he tell a damn angel that he just wanted to be fucked?

“Need me how, Princess?” there was that sweet voice again, and the hand stroking along his cheek, trying to reassure him.

“Need your cock…D-Daddy please…” his eyes closed as he leaned up into the touch, shivering. “So hard…”

“Then I’ll just have to help you, won’t I?” Cas smiled as he moved down to his knees, one hand slipping up beneath the dress, stroking Dean through the fabric of his panties already wet with precome.

Even though he knew Sam could be back at any moment he just rocked into the touch, knowing he could deal with not hearing the end of it. He just needed Cas’ dick inside him, and soon.


	43. Dean/Cas - smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - shotgunning

The smoke of the drug he had inhaled passed from Dean’s lips into Castiel’s mouth as the hunter kissed him hungrily. The anger. The pain. The need. Everything boiled inside him. Rage at his life, and sacrifices. And all for what?

Nothing. That’s what.

Nipping and sucking, biting at the angels bottom lip as he wriggled a little more in Castiel’s lap. Feeling the hands clutch at his hips, trying to stop and settle him.

He needed to feel Castiel dominate him. Take him. Make him feel human again. Even if it was just for a moment.

And Castiel complied.

Slamming him down hard on the bed, ravaging Dean’s mouth with his own as his hands moved up under Dean’s shirt. When the kiss broke off his eyes looked into Dean’s, full of as much lust as the hunter felt. His hips grinding against the others a little roughly, making Dean groan.

Pulling the joint back to his lips, he took another long drag from it as Castiel pulled at his pants, tugging them off with a low growl. His lips moved along Dean’s neck, sucking and biting as he fought with the fabric. Moving in when Dean tugged at his hair, pulling him into another kiss, sharing the smoke with him again.

Something that made Castiel’s eyes water, and cough. But the tingling feeling was nice. It clouded his mind. Relaxed him. And with the way Dean was squirming.

Growling, he bit at the hunter’s shoulders reveling in how Dean arched up under him, mewling as his fingers brushed through Castiel’s hair. Writhing as the angel used his grace to prepare him.

His own hands moved to pull his hardness from his pants. Fighting with the zipper as his teeth sunk into flesh. Feeling Dean breathing hard under him. Listening to his breath as it caught in his throat. It was almost animalistic the need to take this man as he went lax beneath him. Submitting completely to the angel.

In just a moment he would get what he was pleading for.

He pressed his lips to Dean’s for another rough kiss, nipping and biting, tasting the smoke his charge released into his mouth. Groaning as he settled between the others legs. Ready and needing.

Murmuring the others name, he slowly pushed in. Feeling the tight heat encasing his length, the way the other arched and let out noise a little too high pitched.

Bowed legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer as his form undulated. Soft, murmured pleas a mantra on his lips as he raked his nails along Castiel’s back. What was left of the drug already gone, but the neither mourn it’s loss.

Too lost in the feeling of their bodies connected in something much baser then some herbal remedy.


	44. Dean/Cas - officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas - AU cop!Cas, hooker!Dean, jail blowjob

Dean can barely think, let alone breath as he feels the biting cold of the metal against his skin. Cas’ nails digging into his scalp as he roughly holds the prisoner close, his thick length filling the young man’s mouth. Every subtle move of the officers hips has his cock sliding in and out of the prostitutes eager mouth. Drawing a moan from him with each in and out movement. His hands dragging along the bars on either side, just to give himself some sort of balance.

His own hips are pressed against the bars, grinding against one the officer’s legs that are pressed there. Needing some kind of friction. He knows he looks like a hot mess with his cock out grinding against the other man like a bitch in heat but fuck he’d been waiting for this for weeks. Months. Ever since Officer Novak first threw him into the back of his squad car.

And here he was now with the man’s dick filling him up in ways none of his clients ever had. Breathing in his deep musk.

The work roughened fingers smoothed through his hair, tugging at it not so gently as a low groan fell from Cas’ lips. “Yeah…suck on my cock nice and good slut…” His hips kept rocking as he got closer and closer to his completion. When he was finally ready to come he pulled back so only the tip pressed to Dean’s lips. Grinning as the other sat there, mouth open wide eager for the Officer’s seed. It took two strokes and he was coming over Dean’s face, some of it landing in his mouth.

Dean’s tongue darted out to clean up his face, his fingers working to clean the mess up off his skin. Dragging along Cas’ shaft with a low hum of contentment as he closed his eyes. His hips rocked against the bars, still unfinished but happy to just know the other man was.

That was until the Officer reached down between the bars, taking his aching need in hand, stoking it fast and hard. His hand clasped tight around Dean’s length, smirking as the streetwalker moaned moving to grasp the metal before him. Anything to keep him from falling over.

“Cas…oh fuck Cas…”

“Officer Novak to you, boy.” The corner of his lip curled up as he watched the younger man closely. The way his back arched, hips bucking, begging for more.

It took only a few strokes before he was coming over the others hand, leaning in to clean up the mess with his tongue eagerly.

Cas’ fingers moved gently through Dean’s hair, watching him do this before he began to get dressed.

“Come on. We got to hurry before the next shift gets on duty. They know I’m ‘bailing you out’ so we’re good to go. But it took a lot to keep the security cameras from catching us in the act. Don’t want the guys to know I was re-enacting my boyfriends favourite fantasy while at work, now do we?” smirking he unlocked the cell, letting Dean tuck him in once he was free.

Closing his eyes he leaned in to kiss him, feeling the slender arms wrap around him.

“Alright ‘officer’. Do I still get that spanking when we get home?”

“Definitely.”


	45. Grounded [Michael/Lucifer]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael/Lucifer done for highermagic on tumblr

Never in his life did Michael think his own father would cast him down. That he would locked from heaven, graceless, caged in a vessel fashioned by his father to keep him here and human. He never once thought that it would come to this, sitting across from Lucifer who looked oh so smug, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the elder archangel.

Yet here they were, within the Winchester’s home, fallen and human. ‘Grounded’ by their own father until they could learn to get along. Until they could learn to love humanity.

Both of them had told their father that they would not become as swayed by humanity like Castiel had. They didn’t see the beauty in such fragile creatures. Lucifer loved his father and not humanity, and Michael…he saw them as nothing but ants beneath his boot.

He could do nothing about that now, confined and held down by stupid rules. Held back. He wanted to lash out but knew that the Winchester’s held the whistle that if they blew it God would slam his fist down and make Michael pay.

Pushing to his feet he paced, running his fingers through his mess of dark hair (his father had good tastes in vessels at least). Blue eyes met the brighter blue of Lucifer’s who was regarding him with some rapt attention. One blond brow cocked up once he had Michael’s attention, looking at him almost questioningly.

He didn’t dare speak his mind though, about how he blamed all this on the other, how much he wanted to wring his little neck. Keeping his mouth shut even as the other angel stood, moving into his personal space, their eyes level with one another. It was when Lucifer parted his lips that Michael finally lashed out, his hand wrapping around the others throat. “Don’t you dare.”

Lucifer’s throat contracted beneath his palm, he could feel every inch of the blond, unflinching as Lucifer’s hands grasped his wrist, trying to free himself.

Turning, he slammed the angel against a wall, a low growl leaving his throat. One leg pushed between Lucifer’s unthinkingly, and it isn’t until he feels a pressure against his thigh that he stops, eyes wide on his brothers. They both keep still, breathing hard and fast, neither knowing what to say or do. It’s when Michael releases him that Lucifer pulls him in close for a hungry kiss, Michael relenting under the onslaught of his brother’s lips.

"This is definitely a better use of our energy, don’t you think?" Lucifer breathes out, biting back a noise as Michael begins to remove his clothes.

"Shut up." He bites the blonds shoulder, grinding their hips against one another knowing that soon enough he will have Lucifer under him, screaming his name.


	46. [Dean/Cas] Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas with Dean dressed as a sexy devil and Cas as an angel. Inspired by [this](http://lamppudraws.tumblr.com/post/65636936475).

The sexy devil costume really was just a joke, at least that’s how it started. He picked it out for shits and giggles, then Cas convinced him to put it on. How it ended up with Cas talking him into trick or treating, or two fingers in his mouth with a smirking ex-angel under him, he doesn’t know.

"Trick or treat, Dean?"

"…Treat." That’s how this game went, right? He didn’t know, Cas didn’t lay down any rules, just started playing and Dean went along for the ride because fuck it was good when Cas was in this kind of mood.

"Good boy."

It felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, like his blood was boiling at those words. His mouth opened as Cas’ fingers slid in, Dean’s body pressing closer to the others, eyes falling closed. He clutched at the robe of the angel costume Castiel wore, trying not to make too much noise as he sucked at Cas’ fingers.

"Do you want more, Dean?" his low voice made the hunter shudder, and he nodded, not bothering to open his eyes.

He only did when he heard the shuffling of Cas’ robe, looking to where Cas was using his spare hand to pull his cock from his boxers. Dean licked Cas’ fingers, moaning around them, his eyes focused on the long, thick hardness.

When the fingers pulled from his mouth, they grabbed his collar, pulling him in close to the angel. “You want this don’t you Dean? My cock inside you, you don’t care which hole it is, just that you get to have it.” He could only give a soft whine in response, eyes closing as he clutched at Cas’ robe.

"Please C-Cas I -"

"Shh." He kissed Dean gently before spreading his legs more. "Come on my good little demon, take what you need."

Dean’s entire body shuddered at that, lowering himself as soon as his collar was released. He took Cas’ cock into his mouth, all the way to the base, not caring how it looked. That anyone who walked in would see him on his knees, skirt riding up so his panties were on display, lips wrapped around Cas’ cock.

It just felt so good to have Cas’ cock filling him, surrounded by the taste and smell of him. He moaned like the hungry whore he was, licking along the shaft, nails digging into Cas’ thighs. A soft whine passed from him as the ex-angel’s fingers raked through his hair.

This was the best Halloween ever.


	47. Dean/Cas - praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas, sex toys, praise kink

Dean doesn’t know how long he’s been like this, stretched out like a cat with his ass in the air, the cool air of the bedroom caressing his naked body. His arms were stretched out before him, fingers grasping the sheets before letting go, needing something to keep him grounded. The steady pulse of the toy Cas had slid into him was dizzying, and he hadn’t come yet.

He had been a good boy.

The hunter had stayed in this spot for - he doesn’t even know how long. Just waiting and waiting. Cas had left him with a gentle touch to Dean’s collar, and a playful tap to Dean’s shaking ass, telling him to stay like that, and Dean did.

Resting his head on the bedding, he swallowed hard, rocking back into air, needing something. Anything.

It was the touch to his ass, fingers trailing to his back, that startled him.

"C-as," the name was choked out.

"Shhh, you’ve been so good. I’ll help you." He feels the angels hand move to his ass again and he can only shudder from the praise and Cas’ gentle caresses. At the feeling of the angels lips on his skin as the other moves in close to kiss at his shoulder blades. "You know I’d never leave you wanting."

Dean knew, Cas was a man of his word.


	48. Dean/Cas - tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas: bottom!Dean, praise!kink, tickles and fluffy smut.

"You look beautiful like this," Castiel murmurs, fingers trailing over Dean’s chest as the hunter lays back on his bed in the bunker, completely naked. Before he can even respond though, Castiel’s fingers trace over a ticklish part of his navel and Dean jerks forward, stifling a laugh.

Startled by the reaction, the ex-angel blinks before touching there again and earning a laugh against his shoulder. Another touch gets what almost sounds like a squeal followed by ‘Cas!’ breathed against his skin. He trails his fingers along this sensitive area with a slight smile, as Dean clings to him laughing.

Unfortunately for him Dean quickly learns his vessels ‘giggle spot’.

He finds himself on his back, the out of breath hunter straddling his waist, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Castiel’s eyes are wide and he covers his mouth at the sound that comes when Dean’s fingers tease along his sensitive neck, before going for his pits. He scrambles to try and turn things back in his favor but any time he uncovers his mouth a laugh comes out and he’s squirming under the hunter.

They only stop when both of them are out of breath and Dean’s forehead is pressed to Castiel’s, grinning a little too widely. They’re both a little hard but more focused currently on each other as Dean presses his lips to the others, humming against his mouth. When the kiss breaks he only gives a murmured, “I love you” before trailing kisses down the others body.

Dean breathes praises into his skin, things like ‘you’re too good for me’, and ‘gorgeous’. Some that Castiel wants to deny but Dean won’t let him. He keeps doing what he’s doing even if it makes Castiel squirm from the sensations of skin against skin.

The way Dean was kissing along his hips bones, grasping them before taking his half hard cock into his mouth, eyes meeting the ex-angels.

It takes every ounce of control Castiel has to not come at that sight.

Shaky fingers brush through the hunters hair, hips rocking slightly as he licks his too dry lips. He murmurs the others name like a prayer, followed by ‘so beautiful, Dean’. Anything he could think of to show the other how much he loved him, even though he felt his feelings were beyond words.

Poets, and musicians, novelists and playwrights, they had only scratched the surface of what it felt like to have overwhelming love fill your heart. To feel like it would burst at the sight of the very person you held dear.

Dean pulls up just as Castiel feels like he’s about to burst.

They meet in the middle for a long kiss, the fallen angel tasting himself on Dean’s lips and in his mouth. An unbidden moan falls from his lips as he does so, wrapping his arms around the other, almost wishing their skin would meld together because even with skin to skin contact this wasn’t enough.

It’s when Dean pulls away that a solution seems to click into place. He scrambles to look through the nightstand, tossing Castiel a familiar bottle that he opens quickly.

The lubricant feels strange on his fingers but he knows the end result will feel better. Especially as Dean’s straddling his hips again, taking Castiel’s hand to guide it to where he wants. He seems apprehensive, they both are, and Castiel moves to kiss that away, smiling against Dean’s lips at the noise the hunter makes when his fingers slip inside of him.

Dean’s tight and warm, he can feel the hunter’s nails dig into his shoulders as he tries to keep steady. One finger, then two, and Dean’s making sounds against his neck that have the ex-angel shuddering with a mix of lust and delight.

"Enough." It’s groaned against his skin as Dean takes his hand, pulling his fingers from him. Castiel is startled only for a moment before he finds Dean lowering himself onto the angels hardness slowly.

Once more they kiss, one that’s full of insecurities, hunger, and fears because this is all so new. Castiel wishes he could ease all of Dean’s fears but if he can’t push away his own how can he help Dean?

His thoughts are tossed aside as Dean moves, Castiel’s cock sliding in and out of the tight heat. They groan into each others mouths, relishing each noise and the feeling of their bodies flush together like this.

The pace is controlled by Dean and Castiel doesn’t mind. This isn’t about him, it’s about them both and their love. About their insecurities and need melding together with Castiel seated deep inside of the other as Dean tries to express himself as best he can with words that fail him, in a way that Castiel fully understands.

Because in all of his father’s creation Castiel has not known anything as beautiful as Dean.

It’s not until Dean is looking at him with this broken expression that Castiel realizes he said it out loud.

"I know."

It seems strange but Castiel is familiar with this response.  _'I love you.' 'I know.'_  A way of Dean returning the feeling with out saying anything.

Smiling he takes Dean’s face in his hands, and kisses him. He sucks at Dean’s bottom lip and tongue, hips moving to meet Dean’s as they ride out their orgasms (Castiel will never tire of seeing the look on Dean’s face when he comes).

When it’s all over they lay facing on another, holding each others hand with fingers laced, and smiling.

Even if only for a moment everything feels alright.


	49. Dean/Cas/Benny - Being human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Cas/Benny with sick Cas

The most tedious part of becoming human, Cas thinks, is becoming ill.

Dean scolds him for not being careful enough (Cas doesn’t blame him, he had been foolish staying out in the cold as long as he had), Benny’s snickering earning a glare from the fallen angel.

He only covers his mouth, turning away and making the sound of a stifled laugh when Castiel sneezes.

"Seriously, cover up when you do that. Benny might be immune but I’m not." Dean grouses, rolling his eyes when Cas gives him a look that says upset about the entire ordeal. "It’s just a cold, dude. It’ll pass. I sent Sam out to get some stuff, we’ll nurse you back to health and it’ll be fine."

"Plus it wouldn’t be the human experience with out catchin’ a cold." The vampire is turned back towards them again, grinning widely, and Cas wants to punch that grin off his face. Instead he just glares daggers at him as Dean sighs.

"Okay ladies, I’m going to get Cas some soup. Try not to kill each other." He gives a pointed look to the ex-angel who has the dignity to look guilty.

"Wouldn’t dream of it, brother." Benny holds up both hands, looking decidedly innocent.

When Dean returns it’s to Benny cleaning up some snot on Cas’ face, scolding him quietly. The vampire pulls Castiel into his lap, letting him huddle against him for warmth on the couch.


	50. Meg/Castiel - moving furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds out about Meg being dead...or not so dead.

To be honest, he had not known about Meg’s death until Dean’s prayers came to his ears.

It had become a nightly ritual, just like in purgatory Dean would send a prayer, this one telling him to be safe and what had happened to Meg. That night Castiel drank until he was numb in her honor. He sat up watching ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’ and wondering where things had gone wrong.

Was it the moment he touched Dean? Sooner? Later? He was not entirely sure, he only knew that the motel room smelled awful, and that maybe he should have stayed back to protect her. They went into it together, he should have tried.

Yes she made her choice, and she wanted Crowley dead, but he could have done something.

He fell into a kind of sleep, dreaming of a woman with hair too blond and damage and a laugh that made him feel warm inside. When he woke it was to a familiar smell of sulfur.

Shooting up he moved for his blade expecting it to be the enemy, that was when he saw her. “I thought you were dead.” He almost chokes on the words, seeing her move to touch where Crowley had sunk the angel blade into her.

“He’s easy to trick, and I don’t blame the boys for believing it. Or for running. Only ever blamed them for not looking honestly.”

“I don’t…Dean and I were locked in purgatory for a year.”

“So that’s what happened to you, Clarence.” The tone is teasing, light and he can’t believe how much he missed how musical her voice was. Reaching out he cupped her face in his hands, searching her eyes.

“I would have been here…well that’s not entirely true. I would have rather stayed in purgatory, where I belonged. But I’m here now.” He gave her a weak smile.

“And our boys are working on screwing over Crowley.”

“That too.” When she grins his smile widens before he presses up a little, their lips touching.

She moves until she’s straddling his hips, hands on his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt. “What do you say we order in and have a little fun, eh handsome?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”


	51. Dean/Cas/Benny - precious

It takes everything in Castiel not to strike Benny down.

To see Dean working with something as lowly as a vampire has his skin crawling. Worse the way the two so easily work and talk with one another - it has him feeling something he had not felt in a while;

Jealousy.

Smug pride swells in his chest when Dean dismisses Benny. It’s almost a feeling of ‘yes, that’s my Dean. Not yours, mine.’

Then the moment comes when Benny saves Castiel’s life. Despite how both hunter and angel treat him, or how he knows the angel is holding them back, that they can’t get him through.

He saves him.

From then on something clicks and Cas watches with new eyes.

Dean curls against the vampires chest as they rest. Both need sleep but Cas doesn’t so he just watches. Happily at that.

He moves over, brushing Dean’s hair back and catching Benny watching him.

For a moment he thinks that he doesn’t mind sharing if Benny keeps looking at Dean like that.

Like he’s precious.


	52. Dean/Cas/Benny - Warming up

Dean had been shaking ever since Sam fished him out of the lake.

It had been cold, almost frozen, but Dean just had to jump in fully clothed to get the kid out. Hot headed Dean jumping in with out thinking, but both were happy to have the kid safe.

Now though, the elder Winchester was curled up on the motel bed, wrapped in one of Sam’s hoodies. It was the only thing he accepted from Sam, other than that he kicked away the other, telling Sam not to worry. He still worried though and prayed silently for some help.

What he did not expect was Cas appearing in the room or the motel door opening, Benny storming in. Neither acknowledged him, both rushing to Dean’s side fussing over him. He had not expected both angel and vampire to stand one another, let alone work together.

Cas held Dean as Benny checked his temperature finally looking to Sam. “Can you get some medicine for him? Soup and whatever he likes too.”

After the request was made Cas looked over his shoulder with a pleading look. He then moved to the other bed, pulling the blanket from it to give Dean a second layer of warmth.

Both vampire and angel shared a look before Benny toed off his shoes, climbing in behind Dean. His arms wrapped around the shivering hunter who only offered a small amount of resistance. A low whined “go away” was all Dean could utter.

Next Cas removed his own coat, suit jacket, and shoes before moving in front. He sat up closet to the pillow with Dean’s head buried against his chest. “Easy, Dean. It’s alright. We’ll watch over you.” One hand gently cupped the hunter’s face and it only took that simple gesture to have Dean nuzzling the clothed chest, shaking even more.

The blankets were pulled up around them, Sam moving over only to help. He had stayed only to make sure they were okay though he knew Dean was safe in their care.

"I’ll be right back." He gestured to the door with his thumbs, keys in hand.

Cas spared him a glance, nodding with a small smile as Benny nosed at Dean’s neck. It had Sam worried for a moment but the vampire seemed more interest in Dean’s comfort than a meal.

Mind at ease he left to get provisions, wondering when the hell his brother ended up with two boyfriends.


	53. Dean and human Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina Torres and Shemar Moore as the impala.

Something in him tightens with familiarity when he sees the pair. Their faces are not familiar, but they feel like home. He had been worried when the witch hit his Baby with a spell but here, before him, stood two figures smiling warmly for him.

His entire body is shaking and the smile on male one of the pair widens, arms extending towards him. “Hey baby boy, ‘s finally good to be able to see you like this.”

Dean’s mouth opens and closes taken by the deep rumbling voice. Smooth and calming, like the roll of his cars engine. The woman rests a hand on her partners shoulder, the mess of curly hair falling in her face.

"It’s okay sweetie, I know it’s strange to see us like this…but we won’t hurt you. It’s only temporary if it consoles you."

He still can’t form any words but then a hand is pressing at his back and he looks over his shoulder where Sam is standing staring at them. His hand is at Dean’s back pushing him towards them. It’s then that he gets it, the Impala was always his baby, and Sam knows it.

For a moment he tries to say to Sam that the car was his too, but Sam just shakes his head. “Go.” He shoves at his brother again, smiling a little this time.

Dean goes stumbling towards the pair, strong arms of the male one catching him. He doesn’t try to push away, just burying his face against the man’s chest, breathing him in. Enjoying the comforting feeling of the arms around him.

The smell of worn leather, gasoline, and home.


	54. Q/James Bond - don't lose anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for a friend who loves 00Q

"You are a cocky bastard you know that right?" The words make Bond laugh as he watches the quartermaster move around the table, eyes focused on the agent. Tacking another drag of his cigarette he cocks a brow as Q’s gaze shifted to the item dangling between his fingers.

Before he can even say anything, it’s been taken away. Q almost twirls out of reach, the cigarette between his lips, grinning like a mischievous imp. Cursing he goes to chase after him, that was his last cigarette dammit.

He makes it up behind the other, Q’s back to him, Bond’s cig now between his fingers.

Once more the other surprises him, turning as the agent reaches for him and taking Bond’s face between his hands. He can taste the smoke on the quartermaster’s lips. On his breath, his tongue, everything. He can even taste the coffee the other had been drinking, and it makes him melt a little. His mind is unfocused, dizzy.

As soon as it all began it’s over, Q licking his lips before placing the cigarette between Bond’s lips where it belonged. “Try not to lose any of my toys again this time. Especially not to komodo dragons.”

"I didn’t exactly expect a poisonous, deadly lizard."

"I mean it James, or I’ll make you a eunuch."

"…I rather like my cock thank you."

"Then don’t lose anything."


	55. Dean/Benny - blessings

The feel of Benny’s warm body under him is almost like a silent blessing. He had been quietly missing, praying for something like this since he made the call to end it. A solid rock, someone who he could lean on with out expecting anything in return.

Here he is, Benny laid out on his bed, both of them fully dressed and the vampires fingers in his hair just gently stroking through it. It’s making him tired but he’s too tense to fall asleep. Not just yet.

He needs more reassurance that Benny is here and whole. That he came back, even when Dean pushed him away.

It comes in the form of Benny’s other hand stroking along his arm, lips pressed to his forehead. A soft voice saying, “easy brother. I’m here. Just relax. I’m not going anywhere.”

Every part of Dean screams this is wrong. He’s weak for wanting this. Needing it. Too tense, not used to the kind touches. Violence is more his forte. Not hugs, or cuddles. But Benny keeps holding him tight, the hand on his arm moving to his back and gently rubbing it, humming a soft tune.

He doesn’t let go, not even as Dean relaxes, going lax in his hold. His eyes close, breath evening out, even if he’s still alert. “I’m sorry…”

"I know. I know why you did it, but I promise I’m not leaving you. I’m here for you alright?"

Dean smiles tiredly against Benny’s chest, one hand fisting in the fabric of the others shirt. “Alright.”


	56. Dean/Cas - calling

Every night he calls to him.

Some nights he does not even know it, it’s just a whisper on his lips, a habit from purgatory that his body has not forgotten. With the gun under his pillow, and Castiel’s name on his lips he lulls off.

Praying for a sign, some sign the angel is okay.

He could be off setting things right in heaven, or redeeming himself on earth, that would be okay with Dean as long as Cas is safe and happy.

But he  _does not_  know.

His dreams are scary, more like nightmares and Dean wants them to stop but he cannot. It scares him more than anything. Wishing Cas would appear in his dreams, make them stop.

Even more wishing he would wake to the angel standing over him, watching him. Because then he would finally know Cas is okay.

Until then he is stuck praying and praying, every night until they find out what happened, or until Cas comes home. They do not know if something is wrong, if Cas is hurt, or anything for that matter.

Just that Cas is family and more so, that Dean needs him like he needs them.


	57. Dean/Meg - want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for pegging

She had discarded the gag a long time ago, preferring everyone hear the sweet noises coming from his mouth. If she had known Dean was this noisy of a slut she would have fucked him a long time ago.

Instead she’s got him in her lap now, his panties pushed aside as he bounces on the silicone cock. Low, throaty moans keep leaving him, head thrown back, and she bets that his eyes are blown wide behind the blindfold she has on him.

He keeps struggling in the binds the has on him, arms tied behind his back so he can not fight her. He wanted this though, the both did, a quick hate fuck to let out pent up frustrations. Meg laughs internally, knowing he will hate himself for this later, throw some stupid threats, claim she coerced him into this when they know he had been begging her for it.

Whining and needy as she had wrapped her hand around his pretty little throat and kissed him until his lips were swollen and raw. Had him eating at her cunt till his face was covered in her juices. Here he was now, begging her to let him come and she would not let him. Not until she had her fill of him. Until she was done teasing him, and marking him up so even Sam and Castiel knew just what had happened and how much Dean had wanted it.


End file.
